Best Sleepover Ever
by Hot Lovin
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Bella is being babysat by none other than our favorite little pixie! Hilarity ensues when Alice makes Bella do illegal, naughty things... Will Alice be able to confess her attraction along the way? Bad summary, good story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is a new account and I was a little pissed when I read I had to wait two days to post this but hey, what can you do? Anyways, this story popped up in my head a few days ago and I forgot all my info about my last account so I decided, "Hmmm, time for a fresh start. BWAHAHAH! XD" lol So here we are.**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Bella is being babysat by none other than our favorite little pixie! ;D Hilarity ensues when Alice makes Bella do naughty things... Illegal, naughty things... ;] Follow our favorite best friends as they discover the fun of drinking, drugs and hot hot lesbo sex... AU OOC B/A Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 1: Are you kidding me?**

**Bella POV**

It's late, I'm tired and I'm ready to sleep. But no. I can't. Why you ask? Edward. That's why. He told me to wait up for him tonight and I know he'll get angry if I don't so here I am. Waiting for some unknown reason.

Ed always pulls this crap with me, calling me every ten seconds when we're not together, asking what I'm thinking about, barely touching me when I need it the most. To say it was frustrating would be an understatement.

So I sat there and waited for his pansy ass to get here. I know I sound like a bitch but I'm effin tired.

_tap tap tap_

'FINALLY!' I think to myself. I hobbled over to the window, while avoiding things I could hurt myself with in the dark. I open it and stumble back to my bed.

"Hello, love," He said as he appeared next to me on the bad, giving me a chaste kiss. I repress a sigh. "Hi, Edward." I tried not to sound upset but he saw through it.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Who hurt you? Was it me? It's all my fault! I'm sorry. I'll leave!" I reached for his arm and gave a small smile saying it wasn't him and I was ok. He returned the gesture and continued on to tell me the surprise.

"So, Bella, I told you to wait for me and for that, you get a little surprise..." He said with a wink. My heart started pounding and my thoughts went to the gutter when he said that. I nodded for him to continue. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently and leaned in, kissing my waiting lips. I returned his kiss, hungrily. My tongue tried to make it into his mouth but he pulled away swiftly.

"See? Wasn't that great?" He said proudly, probably of himself. I was not impressed. Was he serious? Did he think a ten second make out was good enough after all the teasing he does? "Are you kidding me? You know what? I'm tired. Time for sleep. GOODnight." I said with finality, leaving no room for discussion or argument.

_I can't wait to see Alice, tomorrow._ That was my last thought before sleep overcame me.

**Alice POV**

I blinked out of my vision of what Edward was planning tonight, with Bella. I can't say I was too thrilled with what he was planning but was doubling over in laughter at the outcome.

I thought to myself, as I sat in my room on my useless bed, _I wonder if Bella will end it after that._ I was hoping she would so I could make my move. I've loved her since I first saw visions of that beautiful, brown eyed, human girl.

Edward was alone, though. I stepped aside for him, without his knowing. Jasper knew, though. He stayed with me for the company.

When we left her, I couldn't believe the amount of pain it brought to me and to her. She didn't deserve that and neither did our family. I kept tabs on her against Edward's wishes. I went back once a month to check on her. I could tell that when we officially returned, she didn't feel the same for Edward as she once had. There was a distance that I kept my hopes in. I thought that maybe I could woo her.

Tomorrow is going to be perfect. I already have some surprises of my own. This time, Bella won't be let down, though... Edward and the rest of the family will be going hunting. I of course, go hunting at seperate times so I can always be Bella's babysitter. I know she doesn't mind, mostly, excluding the Bella Barbie time.

I felt so excited, Jasper gave me a knowing look and chuckled.

"Alice, please calm down. I can only keep the calm for awhile before the whole house goes crazy!" He said laughing lightly.

I love Jasper. He was such a great friend. I can always count on him. "Sorry, Jazz. You know how I get when I think about good things awaiting me," I said between squeaks and giggles. We laughed for most of the night thinking back to old memories of me blowing up from excitement. None of those times will top tomorrow's fun.

**A/N: Ok so I know it's short but give me some time to get back into my writing groove. :]** **Haha Please review. I know it doesn't start out that funny but next chapter will be longer and more funneh. lol I hope you liked it. Bye, for now... *winks* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow! I didn't expect so much to happen in one day. Well, as you soon will learn, I'm very impatient. Therefore, here is the next chapter where the craziness ensues. Haha! I appreciate all the people that favorited and alerted this story. I'd like to thank my one reviewer; xxRibbon-Lovexx. You people's feedback means a lot. It makes me all giddy knowing people care for me! lol That makes me sound a little depressing... Oh well. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...**

**Bella POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_'Why do I own the most annoying alarm in the world?' _Was my first thought of the morning. I've been looking forward to today all week and last night really put the icing on the impatient cake.

I crawled out of bed and saw that Edward was gone, thank God. Even though he once held my heart, I think leaving me really wrenched it from his grasp. He knew of his mistake and I have forgiven him but not fully. How could I? Especially when he hovers more than he used to. He's like my mother. Why would you want a boyfriend who reminds you of a one, a woman and two, your own mom? That shows he's just... just clingy.

I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I needed to relax before trekking to the Cullen's. Alice too said she had a surprise for me and she alone only knew of it, besides Jasper, of course. Her surprises either consisted of Barbie time or shopping. I was not too thrilled but the way she described it was different. Like she really did have something new up her sleeve. I stood under the spray of hot water as I thought back the conversation we had.

_My phone rang and I saw the caller ID said Alice. I smiled brightly and answered. 'Hello, Alice!' I always am in a good mood when she calls despite the contents of the conversation. I don't know why. 'Hello, dearest Bella! I have the greatest idea and surprise for you, Saturday! Considering Edward's absence, I want us to have a sleepover! It'll be just you and me!' I found that more exciting than when Edward told me we would be alone. Odd... 'Oh, Alice! You know I hate shopping and Bella Barbie! Please tell me that's not the surprise!' 'I guess you'll just have to wait and see... I'll see you then.' She hung up and I thought about her tone that she used saying her farewell. It was almost longing and... sultry. I felt this excitement well up within me Edward never had produced._

After my shower, I carefully but swiftly made it to my room, being careful not to be a total klutz and fall. I went straight for my closet and found clothes. As I was getting dressed, I felt like someone was watching me and I turned to see Alice sitting in my rocking chair, eyes shut. "AHH! Alice! Why didn't you tell me you were in here and why oh why did you come in when I was changing?" I asked, bright red. It wasn't from embarassment, though. Thinking she was watching me dress aroused me and I wondered what was coming over me.

"Sorry, Bells. I was here when you were in the shower. I thought you would see me when you came in but I forgot how unobservant you are some times," she quipped with a light chuckle. Her tone was off again, like she was trying to sound like herself but was failing, and that only made me more anxious. She also seemed super calm. Not like her normal chipper demeanor. I found myself wishing I could be less stressed and carefree like her.

Alice pulled me out of my musings by waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Bella! We miss you! HAHAHA!" She guffawed at her slight joke and kept laughing uncontrollably. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about why you've been acting weird, lately..." I trailed off staring at her, questioningly. She was still laughing. Okay, now I was concerned.

"Alice! Stop laughing! What's wrong? You have been acting really off your game!" She looked at my expression and fought back giggles. "My bad, man." _'My bad, man?' _Her terminology had changed, also. I had to get to the bottom of this. "Ali, I think.." She cut me off, as if knowing what I was going to ask. "All in good time, Bella. I shall explain when we get to my house! Now go downstairs and eat! No wait... We'll eat at my house. And.. uh.. yeah! Let's go!"

I have never seen Alice at a loss for words and this spacy. I knew her pauses weren't from visions. She made a cute face when she had visions. Whoa. Did I just say she was cute? I think everyone is losing it. I did what she said without question, knowing it would lead to answers, eventually. I made my way downstairs and tripped on the last step. I almost face planted the hardwood flooring but Alice caught me in her hard, cold yet warming arms.

I looked up in to her eyes to thank her but I stayed silent, getting lost inside those orange pools? _'Why are her eyes orange and not the normal onyx?' _"Alice why are you-" She wisped me onto her back before I could blink and we were in the car driving from my home. _'She's never been this fast before and I've seen her top speed. Something is up.'_

**Alice POV**

As we drove away from Bella's house, I tried to get myself under control. I knew I was tripping hard. I didn't realize my eyes would change colors but I was too gone before I left from home to care. _'I hope I don't ruin the surprise...' _ I thought to myself. I looked towards Bella and got lost in her beauty. She was the reason I live, sort of. She is my other half. I hoped she'd soon realize.

I could barely contain myself in her room when she walked in with only a towel. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted even more so to take her right there. I felt so wrong but oh so right. When I closed my eyes, I saw so many different things and I knew right there that I was blazed. That initiated it. Bella's gorgeous voice broke through the silence.

"Alice! Why are you so spacy? I'm really concerned. Please, tell me?" I can't deny Bella anything but it would ruin the surprise and I wasn't going to reveal it just yet. We pulled into the driveway and I didn't bother parking in the garage. I hopped out and helped Bella out of her seat. "Now that we're here. I will explain everything." I gently tugged her through the large doorway, up the stairs and to my room. I sat her down on my bed and thought of a way to explain.

"Okay, Bells. I need you to not freak which I don't see you doing but still. That could change. Promise?"

"Promise! Now tell me what's up!"

"Well, for starters let's just say that... I'm not all here right now... and ummm... yeah! Anywaysie daisy! To further explainate my current state, I'm in a sense... high as hell! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard and I loved every moment. I tried to continue but the look on her face was priceless!

"You mean to tell me that one, you're high and two, that that's possible for vampires? Where did you get the drugs? Why?"

She bombarded me with questions and I muffled down to a muffled snickers. "Yes, I'm high. Yes, I found out this morning that it's possible. I got them from a source that you don't need to know. I wanted to relieve some stress and perhaps some of yours, too?" It came out as a question. She looked at me astonished, mouth agape, and then looked... content. "So, where's the pot and how do we do this?"

Wow. I honestly didn't see that coming! "Follow me. I set it up in this room because I knew it'd piss Gayward off." Her laughter peeled through the empty house at that. I laughed along and walked to the living room and led her to Edward's piano. I had hid the bong inside of it so the smell would reside in it. Just to piss him off a little more. Bwahahaha! I pulled out the, now, beloved pink device of awesome.

"Okay, here's how you do it. You put your mouth here, load the weed here and place the bowl in this hole. Now, lets get fucked! Hahaha!" She mirrored my excitement. I loaded the marijuana and placed it in the hole. I researched for hours on all of this stuff!

"Now suck in and don't stop until I tell you!" Bella did as she was told and breathed in while I lit it. The whole bong filled up with smoke and I removed the bowl. "NOW CLEAR IT!" I yelled with giddiness. She breathed in even harder and held it. _'It's like she's done this before...' _She released the smoke after about 30 seconds and smiled with hooded eyes. "How do you feel?"

**Bella POV**

It was like my mind cleared of all worries and stresses. I loved this feeling of... content. I also had funny thoughts, like how funny my feet smell and I wondered if vampires farted... "Wow. I... like this. It's... fucking awesome." My eyes were half open and I had the biggest stoner smile plastered on my face. "Wowzrz, Bella! You cleared the whole bowl! That's just saying you're meant to do this! Damn, you honey is a pro!" Alice said with a ghetto mexican accent. I laughed so hard, no sound was made except me gasping for air.

I looked at her and was lost in my thoughts that her beauty over powered. _'Wow, her eyes are pretty... wow. I like her body. It's so... perfect. Edwards is awkward. He slouches too much. Alice has perfect posture.' _"You have perfect posture. I like you... a lot." I confessed and for once I didn't blush. "No I don't mean like. I mean.. love. I love you, man. You're awesome." My vocabulary was altered while in this state of internal calm.

She looked at me surprised at my confession and smiled brightly. I noticed something behind her eyes that I couldn't quite place. "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how much that means to me." The pixie then loaded another for herself and I watched in awe on how much she put. "Damn, Ali. Why so much?"

"You'll see..." She said with a wink that made my heart race from the steady thump it had previously held. She seemed to notice and move slightly closer to me. I liked it. I caressed her arm unconciously and watched her repeat my actions but my eyes widened at how she sucked in for so long. It must've have been a whole minute before she finished and released the smoke.

"Damn, chica! You have some hella lungs, baby!" Weed had odd effects on my confidence level. If I was sober, I never would've have been so bold to call her that. Her eyes slowly turned from orangish-gold back to bright orange. "It takes more to get us where you are, hun. It's uh... pretty wiiiiiilllddd. Heheheh!" She chuckled at her own tone. I busted out laughing from how she plopped me on the couch at lightning speed.

"So, Alicat. I have a very important question that needs to be answered. Are you ready?" "Was that the question? Teheheh." "Uhh... no. The question is veeeerrrryyyy seriousss...sss." I add the s for emphasis... maybe. I don't know. Haha! "Do. You... FART? Duh. Duh. Duuuhhhh!" Alice couldn't control her fit of giggles as she listened to me.

"I don't know. I haven't tried ever... I'm gonna try right now." "It's simple! Just push like you're having a baby but from your butt! Hahaaaa!" "Okay! I seemed to have got it but it's not working! Show me! Hahaha!" "Finally! I'm better at something than you Count Draculas! I shall teach you my ways, young padiwan." "I love Star Wars but continue!" I positioned myself correctly and leaned over slightly. I pushed out and made a huge loud fart echo thoughout the house. The fart noise was sooned followed by gasping by me and Alice from laughing so god damn hard!

"Okay! Okay!" She said between uneeded breaths. "Like this?" She copied my motions and made a similar face to when a baby is pooping and a tiny squeek emitted from her behind. I looked at her and tried to hide my smile. "Epic." I paused for dramatic effect. "FAIL!" Then I released a deep evil cackle. She fake screamed and ran to the kitchen. "Aliiiiccceee? I'm gonna get ya... Hehehahahaha!" I said in an creepy tone.

I walked like a creeper into the kitchen and saw a gigantic feast before me. At that moment my stomach grumbled and I practically ran over to the dining table. "Nice one, Bella. I read the humanoids want food after toking so I prepared a feast! Yaaayyy!" I only nodded dumbly and attacked the food. An hour of me eating. _'How am I not a belluga whale, right now?'_

I was stuffed and Alice just watched fascinated at my food consumption. "The computer was right..." She said in awe. I just laughed and I noticed how sober I was feeling. I became upset. "Alice. I'm sober! Laammmee," I whined. She chuckled. "I'm coming down too, sweetie, but that wasn't the only part of my surprise..." She trailed off and my heart was once again pounding, I was blushing and was aroused. The things she does to me is baffling.

She stepped closer and stared into my eyes. I loved the color hers were at this point. Gold with orange flecks in them. _'Oh God, she's so sexy... I wanna take her right now. Oh crap! She's having a vision. The cute face is there! She knows what I want to do... Oh great going, Bella. Shut up, me! Stop talking to yourself'_ My inner monologue was interrupted by Alice, again. "Bella, can you please stay on Earth for more than ten minutes at a time. The silence kills me. Especially, when I'm dying to know what's on your mind..." She did the most adorable pout I've ever seen and she had me rambling.

"I was just thinking about what your vision was about," I stammered out. She didn't look satisfied with my answer but her phone rang. Her ringtone was Joan Jett's Bad Reputation. I found that very weird considering Alice's girlyness. "Hello, Edward... No... Yes... I'll be sure to tell her tha-... OKAY, EDWARD BYE." Alice turned to me and sighed.

"He wanted to know what we're were up to as in are you safe and 'are you thinking of him.' He is so annoying almost all the time. Especially, when he freaks about you. He can never trust I handle you with care. If only he knew." She mumbled the last part to where I almost didn't catch it. Her eyes held a deep sorrow for a brief moment before her expression is blank. My mind was reeling on what she meant by that.

"So, ignoring Edward, what was the other part of your surprise?" I said with a smile.

**A/N: Ok so this took me about four hours to write. Only about two were spent actually writing. The rest of the time was me procrastinating. Haha! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed my latest chap. My next will be up soon. I can't wait to see the reviews I get for this one... (hint, hint) ;D Well, bye for now! *winks* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OoOoh! Positive feedback really makes me feel super sexy! ;D Haha! Anyways, thank you to everyone that reviewed and to indieannelli who gave me a little suggestion that led to an idea similar but different. Can anybody say flashback? lol Well, here is the latest installment of my wild sleepover. Enjoy! I know Bella and Alice will...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

_'I can't wait to see what else she has planned.' _I waited patiently on Alice's answer. Her blank expression turned into a little mischievous smirk. I knew she had something weird coming and the anticipation was killing me but I kept silent awaiting the answer I was now craving. "Alice..." I trailed off as she came closer. Her eyes were once again the beautiful gold but I missed the fiery orange that they once held.

"Shh, Bella... I have everything under control," She breathed into my ear and a violent shiver of pleasure went down my spine, my thoughts in the gutter. She seemed to like my reaction because she then pulled me into a tight hug. I noticed she placed something small in my hand and whispered something that sounded like, "I hope you're ready." but that could easily be mistaken for "Lie lope loor heady." Hahah! I crack myself up.

"Alice what is this?" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence. She pulled away quickly, much to my dismay. "Oh nothing! Just some ecstasy! Nothing to worry about. One will do you fine but I'm going to need about... 5 or 6. Being a vampire sucks sometimes! Such high tolerances... Whatever! Bottoms up!" I hadn't noticed that she had her tabs in her stony hand, downing them. I was still staring at the pill in my hand as I had a flashback.

_'Bella! Get in here, now!' I was thirteen and I took some of my mom's pills, thinking it was aspirin. Boy, was I wrong. 'Yeah, mom?' I walked downstairs to her bedroom, assuming that's where she was. 'Bella. Where are those pills I had on my nightstand?' She was wearing a clubbing dress and I knew she was planning on going out tonight, like she did almost every night. 'I, uh, took them. I thought they were aspirin!' I said sheepishly and in my defense, I really did think it was Tylenol. I just thought the random pictures of Batman, Superman and a dinosaur were just part of the whole little kid thing, you know? 'Bella! NO! I needed those for tonight. As your punishment, you're going to have to endure the side effects. Those weren't kiddy Tylenol's, honey. It was something I wanted to try once. It's called ecstasy.' I stood frozen. I heard of the dangers of this drug in my health class. I immediately started to freak but I then chilled out to this... sexual state. I remained even in my tone. 'Okay, mommy. Have a nice time!' She was already out the door. I didn't know what to do with all these hormones all built up. I had to find a release. I looked through my playlist on my iPod and saw one of my favorite techno songs. I blasted it, knowing no one was home. I then proceeded to watch porn. That night was the night I learned about my body, sexually. Quite an experience._

"BELLA! BELLA! Are you okay? You haven't taken your hit! What's wrong?" Alice's shrieking pulled me out of my remembering. I was so... aroused. I was ready to have that feeling, again! "Alice. Calm down. I think I'll need another one. One superman never gets me going." I stated, calmly. She looked at me and her eyes darkened from desire and the drugs. Her natural golden was now purple! PURPLE!

"Are you sure...?" She asked, worried. I nodded my answer and downed the pill in my hand with no water. I never do that. "Okay, here's another Superman. Don't get too crazy... Wait! What am I saying? Get fucking crazy as hell!" Alice cussing turned me on so much, I wondered how she didn't smell my arousal. Her nose twitched slightly. _'Yep, she knows. Oh well. Maybe we could have a little friendly fun!' _It started to kick in as soon as I took the next tab. I was ready to roll!

"Wooo! Put on the dancing music, Ali baby!"

"Sure thing, Bellyboo!" She added a wink and it set me off.

She grabbed a sleek black remote and moments later music poured through the whole Cullen home. I looked to her as she swayed her hips to the music. It was like a club with the volume being so high but there was no room for talking, just actions and feelings. I walked over to her dancing form and wrapped my arms around her waist. We danced and grinded together, just letting our hands and minds roam free on each other.

After about three songs, she turned in my arms and lifted the tiny remote to dim the lights. She clicked a button and different colored strobes came on. Our own little personal night club. We continued to dance and dry hump, our eyes never leaving one another's. I licked my lips and moved closer. I had to feel those perfect pouty lips on mine, I was too turned on to care about Edward. He wouldn't pull off this in all of eternity.

She leaned up as I leaned down. Our lips collided in the softest kiss but with more passion than I had ever felt. Soon the kiss turned hungry. The drugs were kicking into high gear as we ripped the clothes that blocked our skin from touching. She picked me up and layed me on the couch, both of us naked. I was so wet, I could feel a slickness all the way down my thighs.

I kissed her with as much force as I could muster. Alice's thigh moved my legs apart slightly and then placed it against my sex, never breaking our lip contact. I grinded against her smooth, hard skin. I reached my hand up to her mound. As my hand grazed her opening she moaned, loudly. It flipped a switch and I was in full sex mode. Nothing could bring me out of this state unless she asked me to. I felt so right in her cool, electric arms. I wanted to fuck her so badly.

"Fuck me." She whispered and that was all I needed. I slid a finger into her slit. This elicited another moan and a bucking from her hips. Her eyes glistened over for a few moments and then she grunted angrily. I looked at her and she said, furious, "Fuckward is going to call in thirty seconds. I HATE HIM RIGHT NOW!" She untangled herself and walked over to grab her phone.

Alice answered on the first ring, irritation clear in her voice. "Hello... No... No... Why? What the fuck Edward? It's my time with her! No... You come home early and we won't be here... I'm deadly serious... I don't give a shit if it's unlady like to curse, bitch... Fuck off." With that she hung up. She looked to me with worry in her eyes and sadness in her voice. She turned down the music before speaking. "I don't think we can continue. He's coming home early just to see you." She looked away as if hiding nonexistent tears.

I got up and walked to her naked form. I grabbed her by the hips and caressed the bone. "I think he needs to know the extent of our relationship." Alice looked up at me in astonishment. I pulled her into another love filled kiss. This kiss was different. It said exactly what we've both been feeling since she came back to save me. Love. We fell into each other and didn't want to get up. We somehow made it back to our position on the couch and left off where we started. This time, not in a drug induce haze.

**Edward POV**

I had been hunting all day and I missed my little human! She was my sun in the dark hole of a soulless life. I needed her as much as she needed me. Plus, I get to show her off to Alice. I've known all along about her blasphemous infatuation. I had been ignoring it knowing Bella only had eyes for me. Last night was odd but I wrote it off as sleepyness, a common human ailment.

I was running as fast as I could to get home but was still hours away. Alice was really rude on the phone but she's just jealous of my hold on Bella. I make her swoon when I walk through the door. She worshiped the ground I walked on. Nothing could separate us... Except her blood. I was really trying to make it work. I just find it too painful to go further than last night.

I think I did well, if I do say so myself! I wish my Bella understood the pain I go through just to be near her. Oh God I wish, I could explain myself. I know it's my fault she gets frustrated. I'm just too perfect for my own good! It simply doesn't work well with a plain human, such as Bella.

That's why when I get home, I'm ending it... again. This time, I don't need her. I've found something bigger and better. Let me explain. I was walking around Hollywood on a cloudy day and I ran into my favorite celebrity, Oprah. I've been in love with Oprah since the beginning of her show, which I avidly watch. When we met, I instantly fell head over heels and I knew she couldn't resist either. I remember the meeting like it was yesterday... because it was.

_I was walking down Hollywood Blvd. I turned the corner and I saw her. She was walking her dogs. I resisted my nature and walked up to her. I had a human arm thrusted in front of me and I looked at it like the owner was a leper. "I need you to step back, sir." A big burly man who matches Emmett's size said. I looked at him like the peon he is. "Excuse me. I'd like to tell Oprah how much I love her, thanks. Now step aside, creaton." I glared and he glared back. Surprisingly, he threw me into a trash can in the alleyway near us and I saw my love escape. I vowed to make her mine._

Ahh... good times. I was about two hours from home not knowing what to expect but I didn't care unless Bella was cheating on me but that's impossible!

**Alice POV**

Bella and I made to my room before we got heavily into the sex we were about to have. I wanted it to be special. I carried her up the stairs and entered my room. I layed on top of her naked glory and went to work. I kissed her feverishly but gentle so I wouldn't crush her face in. She moaned in my mouth and that made juices run down my legs. I needed her.

I looked into her eyes asking for confirmation. She gave a small nod and I wasted no time. I kissed down her chest and stopped at her navel to delve my tongue into her belly button. Her back arched off the bed and let out slight "Uhhh..." I continued my trek down her pale body. I made it to her sex. I looked into her eyes as I licked her throbbing clit.

That's when the grunting and yells of ecstasy escaped her mouth. I lick and sucked at her clit while one finger slowly crawled up her leg and made it to her opening. My Bella was biting her lip not letting anything but small whimpers come out. The sight was mouth watering. I inserted two fingers and quickly pumped in and out. She bucked and writhed under my touch. I could tell she was getting close as her walls tightened around my fingers. I added one more and curled them, hitting her g spot. Bella came fast and hard.

I lapped up all of her flowing fluids and reveled in the taste. I crawled back up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself. "Oh, Alice. I love you." I smiled brightly as a bit of cum dripped down my chin. She then did the sexiest thing and licked up and followed the trail to my mouth. I moaned so loud at her. I needed release but I wasn't going to push her. As if reading my mind, she whispered in my ear. "Oh, baby. Now it's your turn." She licked and nibbled my earlobe. I shivered at her warm tongue.

**A/N: So I've been procrastinating for two days and I wanted to leave you guys something. Haha! I liked this one despite the amount of time it took. I had to finish the lemon! I wouldn't leave you guys all hot and bothered for nothing! Next chap will be up soon. Most likely tomorrow or the next day. I should finish the story within the week. I still have a few surprises left... Bye for now! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. Sorry, guys. I've been procrastinating a little bit but not completely. My brother hid this laptop for days and I just found it yesterday. Haha Anyways, here's the next chapter and I've been having a little trouble getting an idea for this but I decided to push something out. :D Well, enjoy. Oh and I suggest you look up the songs mentioned in this chapter to fully understand the feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

I satisfied Alice for another hour until she was left panting uneeded breath. She then froze, still naked in her bed. I looked at her worriedly. I hope her vision was something good, like Edward deciding to stay away longer. My hope was instantly crushed when I heard her gasp and glare at nothing.

"Alice...?" I tried, weakly, to calm her but failed.

"He's going to be here in 45 minutes, smell everything and blow up. I knew this was going to happen." Her voice wavered at the last sentence and I looked into her sad eyes. I knew what she was still thinking, even after I gave her reassurance earlier. I guessed I was going to convince two people of my love for Alice. Edward and herself.

"Well, what other kind of drugs did you buy, Alice?" She looked at me shocked. "I... uh.. I bought shrooms and, even though I knew I shouldn't have, cocaine." It was my turn to look suprised. My eyes were wide and then I had a mischievous grin.

"Which one works faster?"

"Bella! Are kidding me? Do you really think this is responsible?"

"You bought them and I don't want them to go to waste! Besides, might as well! He's obviously going to know everything! We should go out with a bang!" I winked and was happy my blushing was put to a halt. My confidence had definitely boosted. Alice is just that awesome.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we won't function that well with shrooms... Coke will just have to do! HAHA!" She laughed loudly and it scared me enough to jump and fall off the bed, smacking my ass on the wood floor.

"Ow! Oh my God! My precious white ass!" I cried as I burst into a fit of laughter. Alice sooned joined in and then disappeared. As I noticed her absence she reappeared with a plsatic baggy with white powder in it. My excitement level rose once more.

"You ready, babeh? Cuz I am! Time to paaarrrtaaayy!" Looking back on how I met Alice and then now, I never would've thought she was a party animal. A sexy party animal...

"Hellz to the yeah! Let's get fucked!" I crawled over to Alice in a very sensual way and she purred and mirrored my actions. She sat on her knees and lined up some of the precious white substance. There was four lines in total. I leaned over to Alice and kissed her passionately and in the same motion moved down towards the floor to snort my two lines.

She followed my lead and we sat there holding each other's naked form. "Whooooaaa... I feel like... DOING Something Man! DOING something. I'm so excited to do something! Let's uh... let's DANCE! Dance time!" Alice's outburst surprised me but I soon felt the excitement to do something, as well. WoOO!

"Ohh yeeeaahh!" We got up and ran downstairs. I grabbed the little remote from earlier and pressed play. A slow song came on and I huffed and pressed next. I sifted through the songs and finally got to one that's on our level. I raised the volume and Over Under Sideways Down by the Yardbirds came busting through.

"Woo! Yeaaah, baby! Let's fuckin... FUCK!" Alice screamed and danced around in a blur around the downstairs. Everything looked so perfect and I wanted to do something equally fast and fun as Alice. As soon she stopped blurring around I hopped onto her back, still nude. "MUSH!" She took the hint and ran around the whole house, leaving a mess in our wake.

I felt the wind in my hair we flew around. "Oh yeah, let's do this bitch!" Alice's eyes were no longer gold, orange or purple. They were straight electric, bright blue! "Ali, babeh! Your eyes are sooo blue! Let's fuck! It'll be fuunn..." I trailed off with a wink. Somehow ended up in Edward's room and on his couch.

She threw me down, gently and climbed on top of me. Time for round five of our sexual games!

**Edward POV:**

As I made my way through the forest, home I stopped abruptly. I smelt something... off. Like... smoke and other substances. I also heard faint music. As I neared the mansion, I listened carefully and heard my favorite song playing.

My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas. "OOOoOOoOoH! I L-O-V-E LOVE THIS SOOONGG! OOOOh!" I screamed in my natural high pitched voice. I hide it with a deep man voice, normally but not when my song is on giiirrrlll!

No one knows the truth about me and it's about time they do. Especially my family. I walked in through the front doors and then inhaled deeply, looking for Alice and Bella. As I registered all the smells, one stuck out the most. Sex. It reeked of sex throughout my own home. I raced to the source and saw what I thought I would never see.

Bella snorting a line of coke off of Alice's stomach, who was naked by the way. I gasped and Alice's head turned towards me. "In. My. Own. ROOM? Naked, no less? This home smells of drugs sex and BLASPHEMY! Girls should not interact the way you two have! I... I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO, AGAIN!"

I ran off to my piano wailing like a five year old girl.

**Alice POV:**

I looked to Edward and heard his outburst but didn't bring myself to care, that much. He deserved it. I saw what he was planning on doing to Bella. Are you kidding me? Oprah? Seriously, I expected him to be gay and go for Dr. Phil but I guess not. Oh well. I have Bella now and I don't think she heard him over the music.

I looked down to her licking up the remains of coke and come off of my stomach. A moan escaped me when her tongue rolled around my lower abdomen.

"Bella, baby. I... ugh.. We.. uuhh... Need to.." I kept pausing because I couldn't hold in my moans and groans when her mouth traveled farther south to my throbbing clit. "Bella! I.. We need... Oh! Right there! No! No.. We need to... Mmmm.. Baby... Wait... for uuhh." She inserted a three fingers fast and hard. I screamed. "Bella! Oh GOD!"

She moaned against my wet center and the vibrations sent me over the edge into oblivion. My walls clenched and I experienced my seventh orgasm that day. Her fingers rode out my high as she moved up to let me taste myself. I licked at her mouth eagerly and kissed her, hard.

"Haha! What is it that you were trying to say, baby?" My darling said with a wink. Oh that clever, clever girl!

"You bitch! Haha! Anyways, Edward came in and saw us in this compromising position... I think we owe him an explanation at the least. Let's get dressed." Bella looked frustrated and annoyed. She sat on the floor, arms crossed and in a pout. I laughed heartily at the most adorable pout I'd ever seen.

"I don't wanna go see stupid Edward. He's awful and annoying and worst of all A COCK BLOCK!" She shouted the end just so he could hear. I heard a loud wail and tiny squeak.

He farted while crying out too loud. "Did not!" I heard him shout faintly, clearly embarrassed. I guffawed.

I rose Bella and I to our feet. I flitted through the house, grabbing our clothes on the way. I made it back to my Bella before she could blink. I think those drugs improved my speed. Great!

"Here get dressed, please." I said, already clothed. Bella did as she was asked and put her clothes on. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her perfect slender body. I could feel my arousal flaring up, again. "Here goes nothing."

She grabbed my stony hand and walked us towards a very awkward conversation ahead of us.

**A/N: Hahahah! I know I'm a bitch for not writing the argument but there's still more to come. I mean, most stories just leave out the rest of the Cullens. Well, I'm gonna try my best not to in the next chapter. They're important, too. I hope to get some more reviews and alerts for this chapter. ;D I'm very proud of my work on this one. Until next time... ;D Bye bye!**


End file.
